


При свете

by ICD_10, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Томасина разрешила себе быть счастливой, но привыкнуть к этому не так-то просто





	

**Название:** При свете  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** драббл, 915 слов  
**Пейринг:** Клотц/Томасина  
**Категория:** гет  
**Жанр:** PWP  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Предупреждения:** можно усмотреть легкий кинк на полноту  
**Краткое содержание:** Томасина разрешила себе быть счастливой, но привыкнуть к этому не так-то просто  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "При свете"

Первый раз они делали это в полной темноте. И, словно темноты было мало, зажмуривали глаза, как испуганные дети, как птенцы. Он боялся, должно быть, ее отказа, ее стыда. А она не могла побороть в себе инстинктивного страха перед любящим мужчиной. Ей не приходилось прежде их встречать. И казалось, прикосновение, слово, взгляд может развоплотить ее, сделать эфемерной. Или напротив, заключит ее в оковы.  
Похоже, с радостным сексом по взаимной любви у них обоих было не очень.  
Они делали это в темноте привратницкой, в старом плюшевом кресле. Клотц мял ее юбку, задирая все выше, гладил бедра – руки потели, скользили по коже. Томасина опиралась на его плечи, вжималась грудью ему в лицо, шумно дышала, потом рычала. Потом застонала, откинувшись назад и – будто они делали упражнение на доверие, а не удовлетворяли друг друга в темноте – Клотц поймал ее под спину и удержал.  
Они оба были мокрые после. Оправляли одежду, стыдясь уже не друг друга, а молчания, темноты. Томасина решительно отдернула занавеску, чтобы впустить через мутное стекло немного света с заднего двора. Увидела, что Клотцу не удается справиться с белыми хлопковыми трусами, которые защемило молнией его брюк. Удивилась про себя, что ее не насмешили, а завели белые хлопковые трусы, села на корточки и без слов помогла ему застегнуться, а потом и перехватить ремнем объемистый живот.  
– Вот теперь все в порядке, – шепнула она. И, сама не зная, как так вышло, просунула руку в его карман и погладила бедро через тонкую ткань подкладки.  
– Э. Нет. Не все, – отозвался Клотц.  
– Снова?  
– Ты слишком меня заводишь. Ты прекрасна, – он взял ее за плечи, приподнял, а она ухитрилась в это время погладить и сжать его мягкую ягодицу.  
– Придется тебе самому с этим справляться, – пробормотала она, глянув на часы. – Через десять минут я должна быть в противоположном крыле дворца.  
И, стараясь загладить вину, нежно прижалась щекой к заросшей мягкими волосами щеке. Клотц отпустил ее, справился сам. А она осталась в недоумении – не развоплотившаяся и не скованная, просто счастливая женщина, которая недавно занималась сексом, кончила — и поэтому ощущает себя немного не здесь. Скрещивает ноги, пытаясь припомнить блаженное ощущение заполненности, даже почти вспоминает. Но лучше не фантазировать, а повторить.  
Томасина была прагматиком во всем.  
Клотц был романтиком. Взять хотя бы то, что он послал ей свои ключи в корзиночке с фиалками. Записки в корзинке не было. Он прекрасно знал, что особенность ее работы – обладание информацией. Например, о том, что позавчера у него была премия, он звонил в цветочный магазин с поста охраны и живет в пригороде. Номер дома и квартиры вычислить было – раз плюнуть. Для Томасины не существовало тайн личной жизни.  
Пока он дежурил в ночную, она тщательно изучила его дом. Повесила в ванной свое полотенце. Разыскала спрятанные презервативы, чтобы докупить еще, не прогадав с размером. И вдруг обнаружила себя обнюхивающей его домашнюю фланелевую рубашку. У Клотца был приятный запах. А еще она действительно в него влюбилась.  
Потом было несколько ярких раз в полумраке его спальни. На продавленной, видавшей виды кровати, под шипение телевизора, где дурацкое шоу по кабельному вдруг обрывалось на середине и все заглушали помехи, засыпал снег. Томасина не оставалась ночевать в эти несколько раз. Поднималась, находила блузку, вставала на каблуки, причесывалась и уходила прежде, чем неповоротливый Клотц успевал наброситься с объятиями, удержать.  
А потом они сделали это при свете.  
Томасина приехала поздно: неспокойная обстановка не способствовала раннему уходу с работы. За рулем она хмурилась, перегоняла в голове невеселые мысли, но стоило ей переступить порог, как на нее обрушились знакомые звуки – шум телевизора и кофеварки (Клотц пил много кофе, она уже раздумывала, как поделикатней намекнуть ему, что это вредно для его сердца), шелест воды в душевой.  
Как всякий холостяк, он не закрывал за собой дверей.  
Она разделась перед порогом ванной, оставив только нижнее белье – без него, как без брони, она все еще чувствовала себя уязвимой. Быстро вошла внутрь, чтобы не выпустить теплый пар. Клотц напевал под душем, в отличие от нее беспечный и не соблюдающий никаких предосторожностей: всегда запирай двери, опускай жалюзи, всегда проверяй, не разрядился ли телефон. Как же легко с человеком, который боится лишь показаться неловким, а не быть похищенным из собственной постели!  
Томасина рассмеялась вдруг, но так, чтобы не напугать его. И, когда Клотц развернулся на звук, хлестнула его по заду скрученным в жгут полотенцем. Он растерянно заморгал. От воды потемнели волосы, ресницы, борода и пах. По контрасту розовая кожа с веснушками и родинками казалась еще розовее.  
– Томасина, милая? Ты поздно. Думал, не приедешь.  
– Знаешь, еще никто, даже в детстве, не называл меня милой.  
Она забросила жгут из полотенца ему на шею, притянула к себе, благодарно поцеловала в мокрые губы, по-кошачьи сжимая пальцы на плече. А потом разделась в два рывка и забралась под душ. Клотц смотрел на нее как на богиню, пока она ловила ртом капли теплой воды, обнимал ее неуклюже, но надежно. И прежде чем развернуться к нему спиной и отдаться, она с нежностью погладила его покатые плечи, и его выступающие мягкие бока, и его теплую задницу. Вжалась животом в его живот, потерлась о твердеющий член.  
– Здесь тесновато, но я хочу тебя при свете.  
– Как в кино для взрослых?  
– Ага. Как в кино для взрослых.  
– Проклятье. Резинка.  
– Плевать.  
Она не хотела больше преград. Не хотела брони. Если бы ее спросили, что страшнее – положить руку в пасть льву или довериться мужчине, она по-прежнему назвала бы второе. Но теперь у нее были силы на борьбу со своими страхами.  
Потому что Клотц был рядом. И они делали это при свете. А страх бессилен при свете, обязан уйти.  
И если в ярком свете ванной комнаты страх растворился не полностью, то утром, заслонившись от солнца смятой простыней, совершенно беспардонно сдернутой с любовника, Томасина поняла, что победила.


End file.
